Fear
by BatLightningNinja
Summary: Aomine thought he as going to experience his worst fear... maybe not AoKaga... nothing too heavy (Yaoi)


AoKaga for the wonderful AoKaga day!

Disclaimer- i don't own knb or the characters :)

* * *

I've never ran so fast in my life. The rain soaked my jacket, dripped into my eyes as I sprinted down the empty pathway. My eyes burned from the moisture that threatened to escape. I scrubbed at them furiously as I turned a corner. I sniffed quickly. I was not going to cry, I was _not _going to cry. I'm Aomine fucking Daiki… I do not cry. I kept running, adrenaline and fear fuelling me to carry on. I stopped suddenly, lungs burning, and throat dry. I looked up quickly, trying to find the right street.

After running past hundreds of wrong streets and buildings, I stood at the edge of the police tape that stood between me and the building in front of me. I breathed heavily, coughing every few seconds as I worked to get my heart to start pumping properly. People had gathered around the tape, murmurs and whispers filled my ears, as I pushed my way to the front of the crowd, slowly, unable to bring myself to look up. As I got to the police tape, I noticed a familiar figure. A colleague. I called out to him.

"Oi, what's happened?" the guy looked behind him with a troubled expression.

"No-one really knows to be honest; no-ones had the chance to ask." I furrowed my eyebrows at this, what does he mean by that? But before I can answer him, shouts erupt and chaos descends. I finally look up to find a six floor apartment block engulfed in bright yellow flames, pitch black smoke plumed high into the sky, pouring out of every broken window and door.

This is what I feared. I showed my badge to a paramedic on the other side of the tape, and he gave a small nod. I hastily climbed over the tape before getting closer to the burning building. Before I could get too close, a big hand rests on my chest, stopping me from moving. A man in a navy coat with reflectors on them stares at me sternly with a knowing look. I shoot back the most intimidating glare I can muster; all whilst trying to keep the tears that are threatening to flow, back.

Suddenly a pile of charred wood falls from a higher floor, sending smoke into our faces, I hold my tie to my mouth and nose and cough, my lungs burning. My eyes close as I hack, tears flowing from my eyes from the irritation of the smoke. After a minute I force my eyes open to stare at the broken, burning doorway, and wait. Shouts break out from the thick coated man next to me as he runs towards the entrance of the burning building. Screams of relief come from ambulances, where burnt victims find their friends and family. Slowly more thick jacketed men stumble from the building carrying and helping people, some still walking, some I'm sure aren't breathing.

It had felt like hours since I'd been staring at the building. I couldn't breathe, my vision swam as I thought the worse. The man next to me had run into the building at top speed, the look of utter panic stretched across his face.

Minutes passed. No-one else had come out the building. The crowd had silenced, the only sounds were the burning wood and brick, the sound of beams snapping and crashing as the building fell apart, and the sound of water hitting the fire. Steam mixed with the smoke making the air thicker, making it harder to breathe. The rain had stopped, which did little to help the men trying to put the fire out.

All of a sudden, the tall, thick coated men all started shouting again, and as I looked up my heart skipped a beat. Relief flooded my veins as two figures emerged from the barely standing doorway. One was draped over the shoulder of the other as they staggered towards an ambulance, neither able to stand very well. All the other men crowded round, helping and talking animatedly to each other.

His red hair was dyed black by the smoke; his head hung low, his body like a puppet. I stared at the lifeless figure for what felt like a lifetime, my heart beating louder and harder by the second. I couldn't get closer, I couldn't move. I was rooted in my place by fear…the kind of fear I'd thought I'd forgotten. In front of me was my lifeless boyfriend, the building behind him now as pile of dark rubble and ash, leaving the street illuminated by the flash of the police cars and ambulances, which were slowly leaving one by one to go to hospital.

Suddenly the mop of darken red mess jolted, his eyes moving frantically around him, before he started to cough. Calmly at first, but soon doubled over, hacking and coughing violently, almost unable to breathe. I'd seen this before. Finally my feet let me move, and I sprinted towards Kagami, and dropped on my knees in front of him. My breath caught in throat. He looked a lot worse than I thought. His face was covered in small scratches and his right ear had been burnt, as well as the hair just above it. His eyes were dull and unfocused, rimmed with red as he coughed. I sighed, and smiled.

Slowly I took his face into my hands, careful of his burns, and tilted it up to look at me. His face looked confused before his eyebrows dropped and his mouth lifted.

"Daiki…" he whispered in a hoarse, cracked voice, barely audible. He tried to lift his arms, but instead fell forward onto me. My eyes widened at the sudden collision, and soon I was staring at the sky, a heavy weight on my chest. Kagami lifted his head slightly, tears streaming down his face. I panicked and sat up, bringing him with me, so he was straddling my lap, I searched for what was hurting him until I heard a snort leave Kagami.

"…hahaha…Oh my god that was embarrassing" he croaked, whilst silently laughing. I stared incredulously at him.

"What the hell? You scared the fuck out of me! I thought you were in pain" I shouted at him, an angry pout staining my lips. He stopped laughing and smiled at me.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just so glad you're here… you thought you were scared" his smile slipped off his face, and he breathed deeply before trying to clear his throat. His head flopped onto my shoulders and his arms came around my neck. I sighed and reciprocated the action, burying my face into his dirty hair; the smell of charred wood filled my nose. We sat like this for a while, until I lifted his face back to mine and pulled him closer. Our lips fit together like it was the most natural thing in the world. We kissed like it was our first time, gently, slowly. My tongue flicked at his top lip, and his lips parted slowly. I tilted my head, ran my hands up his neck as his tongue touched mine. I stroked his tongue with mine. Once. Twice. He responded by biting my bottom lip. As I went in again a cough distracted us.

"Sorry to disturb you two, but I think Kagami-san needs to go to hospital." A familiar voice called to us. We both looked up to find… Takao, was it? Grinning madly at both of us. Kagami flushed bright red, as I picked him up, carrying him in the arms towards the ambulance. I grinned as well, my fear forgotten.


End file.
